


Tease

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home horny after a long day in the studio. <br/>Smut ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“I’ll be waiting for you, Michael ;)”

That was the last text I sent to him roughly about 20 minutes ago, ultimately finishing the series of sexually teasing messages the two of us exchanged while he was at the studio. I had woken up in an empty bed with a desire I couldn’t sate myself, so I decided to tease him about it, hoping to build up a climatic evening into one I wouldn’t forget.

I was sitting in the living room, wearing only his favorite pair of panties I had and one of his white tshirts, lightly teasing myself as I waited from in to arrive home- which should be any second now.

I bit my lip in anticipation of the feeling of his hands on me, remembering back to the message he last sent me.

“You’re fucking getting it when I get home. Be ready for your punishment when I get home baby ;)” 

As if on cue, Michael came storming through the front door, his lust-glazed eyes visible from the front door as he came storming over to me. I jumped up, a grin on my face as he crashed his lips onto mine.

“You’re a fucking tease” He growled, his hands palming my bum and pressing me against his jean-clad crotch, his erection prominent and sending chills down my spine. “You know that?”

“What are you going to do about it?” I challenged, clutching onto his biceps as he turned, slamming me up against the wall, eliciting a moan from me.

“I’m going to have you begging for my cock, that’s what I’m going to do about it” He leaned down, biting softly against my collar. “That’s what I’m going to do about it”

He dropped to his knees in front of me, my knickers being torn off seconds later. “Such a pretty sight” He murmured, hitching one of my knees over his shoulder so he could get better access. “All wet and ready for me, aren’t you baby?”

He pressed a delicate kiss to my clit, and I threw my head back, fingers instantly tangling themselves in his hair. “A-all for you, Michael” I gasped.

He slipped two fingers in effortlessly, a delicious burn following as he sucked on my clit, moaning against me as I writhed underneath him, desperately rutting against his fingers in look for more friction. “Michael please I need more!” I begged, and I received.

The speed he had with his three fingers was almost sinful against the soft delicate kisses to my clit, and I was inching closer and closer to my orgasm by the second.

“Mike I’m c-close please- please stop” I whimpered, and he pulled away immediately, his lips shining as he licked them shamelessly, grabbing my hand and leading me up to the bedroom.

I was thrown onto the bed, my shirt long gone in the process and a now naked Michael was hovering over me, condom in his right hand, and my breast in his left as he kissed me deeply. “Remember our safe word” He whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip to hide a grin as sat back, ripping the wrapper off with his teeth and slipping it on aimlessly. “Get on your hands and kness, love. Show me that ass of yours” He nodded, out of breath as he stroked himself.

I obeyed, wiggling my bum for him until his hands were clutching my hips, holding me in place.

“You’ve been a very bad girl” He reminded me, one of his hands palming my ass, as the other was guiding me onto his cock, slipping in with a wonderful burn.

“What happens when you’re naughty, Y/N?” He growled, still buried inside me in an effort for my body to get used to the intrusion.

The dominance soaking his voice and with his cock buried in me to the hilt, I was shaking with need, choked from an answer.

“Answer me Y/N” his voice was deadly- sweet, squeezing my bum before pulling out all the way, only to thrust back in. “What happens when you’re naughty?”

“I get punished” I gasped, clutching the sheets.

“Damn right you do”

He raised his hand and smacked my ass hard, causing me to lurch forward and moan loudly, only to be yanked back onto his cock with another smack, each blow sending electricity up and down my spine.

A few spanks later and my entire body felt as if it were on fire. I clamped around his cock like a vise grip, my arms shaking in a desperate attempt to hold me up as he rutted slowly against me. “You took that so well babygirl, don’t you think you deserve a reward?”

“God yes! Please Michael do something” You whined, choking out a moan.

“Your wish is my command” he chuckled.

He brought my arms behind my back, holding them tightly at the my waist as he began pounding mercilessly into me from behind, nothing but the sound of slapping skin and breathy moans filling in the room.

“You’re so tight Y/N, fuck” He moaned, snaking a hand around and making fast circles on my clit. “Let it go baby, come on my cock”

I released with an erotic scream, my orgasm poring through me as I clenched around his cock, ripping grunt from his throat as he rode the orgasm out, unwinding shortly after me with a long sigh.

Once we both came down, he let go of my wrists and I collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto my back as he got up, discarding the condom and grabbing a wet rag, cleaning us up.

“Thank you baby” I whispered as he cleaned me up, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. He turned his face, kissing my palm softly.

“No- thank you babygirl” he whispered.


End file.
